conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:United Planets
This is the talk page for my country Union of Everett and questions and discussion about Future World. Discuss, comment, ask questions, etc. ---- Future World Place all Future World requests here. Altaic Union Asking permission for Altaic Union to take place of Odran Union in my minor nation slot. —Detectivekenny; (info, talk) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 03:08, November 29, 2010 (UTC) Go ahead. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 05:35, December 2, 2010 (UTC) Hey I get it now, Future Worlds does seem fun from what I have witnessed, If i may, I ask to join your game with Atlantis, just read the article and It will seem like a (some-what) real place. TheAtlantean 01:48, January 12, 2011 (UTC) Userboxes Could somebody make those userboxes for me. One that says "This user lives in New York" in blue and white and one that says "This user has an anti-discrimination policy" on the right of the userbox with "Serious Business" on the left. Kind of like the example below except in black and white color and if you can fix it too, box below looks like crap.: :Serious Business, or its abbreviated internet acronym do not fit into the userbox standard size. The New York one does.--Woogers 05:34, December 31, 2009 (UTC) Speaking of Non Discrimination, a NRW current event I have scheduled for tomorrow will be highly discriminative. But the High Court will overrule it when they get off holiday break. --Woogers 05:43, December 31, 2009 (UTC) That's fine I just don't want to see countries committing genocide against races or ethnicities or death penalties for LGBT or in general some user come on and post harassing discriminatory messages against users or if some idiot comes on and makes up a country mimicking Nazi Germany with White Pride Nazi crap, etc. United Planets 05:48, December 31, 2009 (UTC) No, that's doing too much. It's Prop 8--Woogers 06:03, December 31, 2009 (UTC) Just for interest sake, would you have an OOC problem with a discriminatory event which is IC? -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 15:11, October 27, 2010 (UTC) IC discriminatory events may result in IC responses from my country. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 03:49, October 28, 2010 (UTC) Oh, thats good. I thought you would like attack me OOCly if I made a new Jew-killing Nazi regime for RP. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 14:23, October 28, 2010 (UTC) Everett City General Map Neighborhoods & Boroughs Street Names, Subway Station Locations For the subways I marked the needed stations but feel free to add stations in other places where neccessary. The Presidential Security Line is the government subway that only officials can access and has no connection to the general subway system. I put where that line goes on the map. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 22:54, March 3, 2010 (UTC) That's actually almost exactly what I had planned out, just with a few alignment differences. I didn't have a line going up the east side, and it looks like there'll need to be another or perhaps two more east-west crosstown lines. There'll have to be a short connector shuttle from the Airport rail station to the airport itsself, because existing railroad tracks are on the river side, but that's not a bad thing, and it can double as an AirTrain like thing. Without the monorail and security lines, this is the plan for the subway itself: .Woogers(lol what ) 22:59, March 3, 2010 (UTC) Go ahead and do what you need to do. You know what you're doing. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 17:19, March 4, 2010 (UTC) Prototype: Everett City Central Station Woogers(lol what ) 02:05, March 5, 2010 (UTC) I forgot that there is a fusion power facility north of the city passed 100th Street. There should be something going there I would suppose. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 06:15, March 8, 2010 (UTC) 5:30am and nothing better to do so I'm here.................................................. I read everything on myspace. I find it oddly interesting so I'll do it. all the good stuff is already taken except my favorite country so I'm gonna use it. I dunno what to do with 4chanistan. I'm out of ideas. I'll follow what you did for everettt KittyKaiti 09:40, August 5, 2010 (UTC) also how do you make your signature all cool? KittyKaiti 09:41, August 5, 2010 (UTC) just did some copypasta i think that's what I'll do for most of it. I could use help coming up with some wars KittyKaiti 10:45, August 5, 2010 (UTC) I need a map. make it Israel, golan heights, sinai and gaza and lebanon that you added. KittyKaiti 10:58, August 5, 2010 (UTC) not gaza, that goes to palestine.KittyKaiti 12:33, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Making map now, I'll put it up for you. You should also work on these pages: *Israeli Air Force *Israeli Defense Forces *Israeli Navy *Demographics of Israel *Government of Israel Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 06:55, August 6, 2010 (UTC) what technology can I have from everett? you said I got fusion bombs from you. KittyKaiti 23:26, August 7, 2010 (UTC) Everett has given Israel previously to your joining the following: *Standard grade fusion weapons to replace all Israeli nuclear stockpile *SDI defense laser plasma turrets *Fusion cell technology *F-22 Raptor You can have these too: *SF22A Raptor Fighter *HADv2CD, HADv3LE, HADv4R, SBR *Anti-gravity *HES cars *GT1A1 Harris *SF09 Predator Fighter Bomber *General Use Fusion Warheads (GFW) Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 02:48, August 8, 2010 (UTC) :"Anti-Gravity" wat. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 10:15, August 8, 2010 (UTC) I dun want Netanyahu... i want a woman president. Help me think of a female Hebrew name. KittyKaiti 07:21, August 17, 2010 (UTC) Your middle name is Jewish. "Rachael". Look through Wikipedia or something for names. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 10:45, August 17, 2010 (UTC) Naomi Yasmin Ivry... i found a site for baby names and they had a section for Jewish names KittyKaiti 23:28, August 19, 2010 (UTC) I must say, good name choice and good pick on character pics. I wish I could find a picture of Spencer giving the middle finger. Epic indeed. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 06:19, August 20, 2010 (UTC) FAFCA Hey UP, I need your help, again. I need to work in the Navy and Air Force of Central America. Again, current stocking is scarce and outdated. For the Navy, it's not really a Navy. Guatemala just has a few patrol boats but no actual warships. If you could help me a little, please. SSS (About Me - Contact - NRW - FW) 00:13, August 14, 2010 (UTC) P.S.: You can check herefor references. SSS (About Me - Contact - NRW - FW) I can give you some outdated American naval vessels and provide a few newer air force planes. *F-16 Fighting Falcon (100) *F/A-18 Hornet (50) *AH-1 Cobra (15) *UH-60 Blackhawk (10) *California-class Cruiser (2 Available) *Spruance-class Destroyer (1 Available) *Charles F. Adams-class Destroyer (1 Preserved) Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 00:38, August 14, 2010 (UTC) Thanks, that will do it for now. To help the government debt, I'll cheat and increase a little the GDP of CA. Thanks again. SSS (About Me - Contact - NRW - FW) 00:48, August 14, 2010 (UTC) Excuse me, can you provide quantities? We'll talk about debt later. SSS (About Me - Contact - NRW - FW) 16:45, August 14, 2010 (UTC) Greenland Hi, I wish to open routes to you (trade, sea, and air), and I can offer fish, tourisim, nickel, platnium, urainium copper, and more. I want only your trust, and i'll let you establish bases on my Island, I also would like to build an embassy in Everette City. Thank You, NorseFolk 01:01, October 22, 2010 (UTC) Everett City and Washington DC are always open to new embassies. Trade is accepted. Everett has an international Trans-Atlantic tunnel route proposal for you that involves Greenland's cooperation. The route would span from Labrador, Everett to Greenland to Iceland to the United Kingdom and Baltic Union Norway. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 01:06, October 22, 2010 (UTC) I'll be happy to be involved in this Tunnel of yours. NorseFolk 01:21, October 22, 2010 (UTC) Ok then, good. The tunnel is a five lane east bound, five lanes west bound of motor vehicle traffic and 10 rail lines of maglev high speed bullet trains running from Quebec City, Quebec across the Strait into Greenland, from Greenland into Iceland and then splitting between the United Kingdom and Baltic Union Norway. The route will take nearly six hours to cross from Quebec to London by bullet train and several days via motor vehicle. The route will open up ground based trade and cargo transport between Europe and North America with both rail lines and large road-train trailer rig trucks. Greenland will profit from its position as a mainland stop between Europe and North America. I'll make an article discussing it further. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 01:29, October 22, 2010 (UTC) Okay, and thank you NorseFolk 01:39, October 22, 2010 (UTC) Based on current undersea tunnel building projects in Everett, the Trans-Atlantic tunnel highway will be completed in 2023. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 01:47, October 22, 2010 (UTC) ummmm id hate to disturb the picture, but it seems the first land fall is in the middle of Paamiut NorseFolk 01:50, October 22, 2010 (UTC) I couldn't find a good map of Greenland and Google doesnt even map the cities and streets of Greenland but the route goes straight across into Nuuk. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 01:51, October 22, 2010 (UTC) okay, i was a little concerened seeing it go through a prison NorseFolk 01:53, October 22, 2010 (UTC) Question Do you keep a list of terrorists and/or undesirables readily available? I wish to use it as a base for a similar list. Or even better, is there an international such list? Woogers - talk ( ) 23:44, October 22, 2010 (UTC) PSF Alliance At the bottom of the article is a listing of countries, governments, organizations, individuals and groups that the Planetary Security Forces are targeting in operations. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 23:47, October 22, 2010 (UTC) Thanks, but I was lookin' for something more like a no-fly list. People worthy of banning from entering. Not people to shoot at, lol. Woogers - talk ( ) 23:50, October 22, 2010 (UTC) Tranh Chupyar is on my no-fly list. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 23:56, October 22, 2010 (UTC) For reasons easily guessed, but not applicable to this situation. Thanks anyway, though. Woogers - talk ( ) 00:02, October 23, 2010 (UTC) Lol Flags Have you noticed that you have two flags, File:Flag of Everett.png and File:Everett Flag.jpg? I was categorizing stuff, and I came across this. Which is the right one? Woogers - talk ( ) 04:20, October 27, 2010 (UTC) So do we have to have seperate articles for things shared across regular Future World and Next Gen, or can we use the same article, and add a note for next gen stuff? Woogers - talk ( ) 01:28, October 29, 2010 (UTC) Whatever you feel comfortable doing. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 01:37, October 29, 2010 (UTC) Mind coming on chat, or should I continue to ask questions here? Woogers - talk ( ) 02:03, October 29, 2010 (UTC) Request Mr. Emperor of Future World, Sir. Your world has reached stagnation due to the await of your decision regarding Woogers' battle plan. Some FW members are wanting to move on with their countries' histories, but time is currently stopped on your shoulders. Please reply ASAP. Thanks again for your work. —Detectivekenny; (info, talk) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 01:15, November 8, 2010 (UTC) Not sure what you're talking about. I'm waiting for Woogers and you to do this battle system thing. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 03:36, November 8, 2010 (UTC) It requires full participation of everyone because it is similar to a strategy game. I'll start a forum post though. —Detectivekenny; (info, talk) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 05:00, November 8, 2010 (UTC) hi I already went somewhere else, and they wernt in charge so im here to ask you if i may join future worlds with my country, The Kingdom of Deathknell. Reaper of Souls 03:24, November 12, 2010 (UTC) Chat You haven't been on chat much? Care to go? I got some stuff to talk about. —Detectivekenny; (info, talk) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 03:04, November 26, 2010 (UTC) OMG you need to get over here, there are crackheads in my stairwell, srsly!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! answer your phoneee KittyKaiti 03:55, December 3, 2010 (UTC) Oh Lawds, give him some candy and he'll go away. On my way, by the way. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 04:18, December 3, 2010 (UTC) Chat Please go on, thanks. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 21:07, December 11, 2010 (UTC) I can't type on the chat!! I keep reloading, but it's not working! —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 00:32, December 12, 2010 (UTC) hola hi i am from Niue and may i be in Future Worlds? Coconutstastegood 13:25, December 12, 2010 (UTC) Hi again I dont get it, am i apart of Future worlds now? Sincerely, Herblover123 00:11, December 16, 2010 (UTC) Yes. But continue to expand on your articles. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 00:30, December 16, 2010 (UTC) Check this shit XD Sup, I made this for My Life, http://my-life.us.tc/ Tell me if you want something added/removed. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 01:02, December 24, 2010 (UTC) NAU Membership Can OSF join the NAU with Alaska as the successor state to the United States? This would be great for boosting relations between the constituent nations and OSF, as well as increasing trade. Gatemonger 18:17, January 8, 2011 (UTC) Yes Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 19:03, January 8, 2011 (UTC) Postal Service Do you allow packages and mail to be shipped to countries like Yarphei? Like Yarphese families In Everett to their relatives? —Detectivekenny; (info, talk) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 23:24, January 8, 2011 (UTC) Why the odd question? Packages and mail undergo explosives, narcotics, biohazard and radiological checks and sometimes like in the IRL U.S. are seized by Customs and searched. Being that Yarphei is on the Terror Countries list, the chance of deliveries being seized is greater. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 13:21, January 9, 2011 (UTC) Don't worry, its all part of my plan which should come at the time of the Gale Movement. So you're aware, I'm changing Yarphese history so that independence was gained in 1994 instead of 1999, and Yarphei converted to the military junta around 1998, not 2007. It is crucial that I have 13.5 years of Buddhism in Yarphei rather than 4.5. It shouldn't have an effect on the world order, and most recent events, including all inter-player wars, should stay the same. —Detectivekenny; (info, talk) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 06:29, January 10, 2011 (UTC) Hey Hun Mmk, now hun, I would toats like to like be in your game Future Worlds! I have yet to create a nation, but I will make one as soon as I find an area. Have an Oz day!!! :D MineCraftian 19:27, February 13, 2011 (UTC) Well pick out an area of land and develop a full primary nation page. We will also need a name of a leader, government type and eventually a flag. If you need help with flags, feel free to ask some of the other users. One of the admins, User:Sir Spart Sparklbox is excellent at designing anything from maps, flags, emblems, etc but he is very busy. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 19:36, February 13, 2011 (UTC) is it okay to do what I did? Ya know unify entire continents. Beacause I think that UNASAUR is soon to create somthing like it. MineCraftian 20:22, February 13, 2011 (UTC) You should read: Rules of Future World and Building A Future World Nation. One of the rules is that you shouldn't take up entire continents or large amounts of countries. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 20:33, February 13, 2011 (UTC) please give me a yes or no awnser if UFSA is allowed. I'm not very good with assumptions, and I really want to use UFSA. Please? MineCraftian 22:54, February 13, 2011 (UTC) UFSA is allowed just the taking of an entire continent is generally not allowed. I'll have to ask the other users their thoughts. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 22:59, February 13, 2011 (UTC) I would have to say no. From a Peruvian's point of view, the Peruvians have a deep dislike for Chile, possibly Brazil, and Argentina, over historical reasons. Peruvian ethnic groups have a good percent of Peru's population, and would not want to lose say in their country. Many feel their country is unique in that they strongly dislike socialism. Also Peruvians take pride in their culture and wish to return to the glory of the Inkas. I put that very simply, although there are many layers. If there are similarities in other countries, which I know there are, the unification would not work. Detectivekenny (Info; Talk) 06:35, February 14, 2011 (UTC) Latin America, that's all I really want. Ecuador, Peru, Bolivia do not have to be apart of it. If I got rid of Paraguay and Uruguay, then the two major nations would be not connected. Columbia and Venezula are major sources of oil, so they have to stay. Guyana and Suriname hold too much purpose to be taken away. So Peru, Bolivia, and Ecaudor can remain independent states. MineCraftian 06:43, February 14, 2011 (UTC) I would say the most likely to support integration are Argentina, Chile, and Uruguay, very Europeanized nations. Venezuela and Colombia are very distinct to my knowledge, and in general would probably not unify with Brazil or give up their culture. Paraguay is probably okay. Brazil idk, it doesn't really fit in that well with the other nations culturally, but it could work. But for a while I will be in ownership of Patagonia as the Grand Yarphese Republic. I also own the Falklands. You can see my foreign relations on my foreign relations page. Detectivekenny (Info; Talk) 07:48, February 14, 2011 (UTC) Year I was hoping to get into your Future World, might I ask..what year is it in this timeline? -Sunkist- 04:13, February 14, 2011 (UTC) In regular Future World, it is 2011. In Future World Next Generation, it is 2030. Woogers - talk 05:12, February 14, 2011 (UTC) I don't quite understand..-Sunkist- 05:13, February 14, 2011 (UTC) There are two separate Future World games going on. Future World takes place in the current day and time (lol I forgot, it's 2011.). Future World Next Generation takes place in the actual future, with an accelerated passage of time. Woogers - talk 05:20, February 14, 2011 (UTC) Which one is more popular..?-Sunkist- 05:26, February 14, 2011 (UTC) I suppose regular Future World, but popular is relative. We're in sort of a slump at the moment, because most members are busy with school and other things. I'm hoping if some more people join, we can get it back going again. Woogers - talk 05:30, February 14, 2011 (UTC) I was really hoping to go into space, in regular I see that there is no real colonization or large spacecraft? -Sunkist- 05:32, February 14, 2011 (UTC) That's true. Next Generation's for that, but there are only three or four players in that. Woogers - talk 05:41, February 14, 2011 (UTC) I still don't quite understand, there are regular Future World nations but have Next Generation pages. -Sunkist- 05:42, February 14, 2011 (UTC) That's because those of us in Next Generation decided to reuse our nations from Future World, to continue the story farther into the future. Woogers - talk 05:54, February 14, 2011 (UTC) Alright, I see. -Sunkist- 05:58, February 14, 2011 (UTC) You can join. Generally users create countries and not companies to play. Will Bennett Mining be taking place in Future World or Next Generation? Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 14:49, February 14, 2011 (UTC) I'm looking for a rich resourced object in which the USS Bennett should be occupied at the moment, do you know of any such things- Titan or Europa? -Sunkist- 07:15, February 16, 2011 (UTC) Anything in the solar system is international territory. Feel free to go anywhere. There are some claimed locations such as Mars' moons, Phobos is now a tourist resort under East Asian control. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 07:36, February 16, 2011 (UTC) Also wanted to talk about 'space pirates'. I would think we'd have some crime in space by this time. -Sunkist- 07:41, February 16, 2011 (UTC) It would be extraordinarily hard and expensive for a team or group of pirates to gain access to their own space vessel. If they were rich enough to afford a more simple Boeing 808 passenger spaceliner they could then theoretically attempt to commit acts of space piracy with that, not that it is fast enough to catch up to any vessel of significant size nor it is recommended to pilot one outside of the Earth Space Security Zone (its like a 747 in the vast depths of space). Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 07:47, February 16, 2011 (UTC) I see. Thanks :D -Sunkist- 07:50, February 16, 2011 (UTC) Libya i say we kick some ass. irl they are using fighter jets to bomb their citizens and protesters. kkthxbai KITTYKAITI :3 07:05, February 22, 2011 (UTC) PSF activation. Let's kill some fools. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 13:08, February 22, 2011 (UTC) *coughTreaty of Beiracough*. OIS can take over. Detectivekenny (Info; Talk) 14:09, February 22, 2011 (UTC) Can you go on coldfront chat to channel #conworlds? It's here: http://www.coldfront.net/pjirc/chat.htm Then type /join #conworlds. The normal chat isn't working for me. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 23:24, March 2, 2011 (UTC) Coinage artwork Hi. At your article describing the Everetti Dollar , i can see two pictures of some coinage. I have seen artwork of coins similar to this, so i was wondering, is there a special program where you can make this coinage? What is it called? Lufttygger306 15:12, March 6, 2011 (UTC) Coins Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 19:55, March 6, 2011 (UTC) By the way, how do you make them bimetallic? Lufttygger306 15:22, March 8, 2011 (UTC) Some "photo shopping" with MS Paint. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 15:52, March 8, 2011 (UTC) Help How do you make a redirect page? I want to make one for the UFSA instead of typing that mouthful of a name. Officially signed by Grand Marshall MineCraftian ( for more please see Talk or ) 00:54, March 9, 2011 (UTC) You move the page to a new name and leave a redirect behind. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 01:09, March 9, 2011 (UTC) NATO I can has NATO? kkthxbai KITTYKAITI :3 05:45, March 13, 2011 (UTC) Sure why not... Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 08:45, March 13, 2011 (UTC) Spaceports What commercial spaceports do you have in the Union of Everett that international airlines can land at? (Next-Gen) Woogers - talk 23:21, March 17, 2011 (UTC) Destiny Space City and Hilton Worldwide Galaxy Hotel. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 00:14, March 18, 2011 (UTC) Where is the Hilton Worldwide? Woogers - talk 00:17, March 18, 2011 (UTC) Somewhere orbiting Earth. It's owned by Hilton Worldwide Hotels. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 00:22, March 18, 2011 (UTC) Have any on the ground? Woogers - talk 00:23, March 18, 2011 (UTC) Pick any of my international airports. Everett City International first utilized the Boeing 797 and later the space capable 808. All of my major international airports run space destinations. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 00:31, March 18, 2011 (UTC) Excellent. Also, I'll need to buy five Pacific-classes. Oh, and an untold amount of Boeing 808s. God knows. Like 200, maybe? Woogers - talk 00:37, March 18, 2011 (UTC) *200 Boeing 808: $58 billion at $290 million per craft *5 Pacific-class: $14 billion at $2.8 billion per vessel Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 01:26, March 18, 2011 (UTC) Money is no object, you know this :D. Consider it done, although I'll have to change my plans a little bit. Woogers - talk 02:15, March 18, 2011 (UTC) Facebook i just noticed something interesting. you see how on every article on this site there is a little Facebook "LIKE" button? people can click those to like the article. 16 people like your country. kkthxbai KITTYKAITI :3 06:17, March 19, 2011 (UTC) actually 37 people like Everett and i saw that 17 like 4chanistan. lol kkthxbai KITTYKAITI :3 06:36, March 19, 2011 (UTC) I noticed that. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 09:58, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Just liked Everett. =) —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 12:38, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Some Thoughts Heyyyyyyyy, I was thinking, I have these questions and a few helps *when are we putting the Next-Gen in action? *why does aca spam this site with useless copypasta? *when do you want my isolation to end? *what is Everett's polocy regarding my nation right now? Helps *So i heard u leik gamez??? **http://simcitysocieties.ea.com/aboutdest.php **http://www.microsoft.com/games/pc/riseofnationsgold.aspx also, there is this seemingly childish game called roblox. I wuz trolling around and found this epic game; http://www.roblox.com/Earth-Stories-Civilization-item?id=11766669 Have some funnzzOfficially signed by Grand Marshall MineCraftian ( for more please see Talk or ) 23:33, March 21, 2011 (UTC) Sim City Societies sucks. . . Sim City 4 + good mods is better, and even without mods it is better than Societies. Not kidding. Societies is highly unrealistic also. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 23:39, March 21, 2011 (UTC) :SimCity 4 sucks. When I tried playing the little missions, the stupid cars couldn't even drive up hills. SimCity 3000 Unlimited is superior. Although I really do enjoy SimCity Classic. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 01:14, March 22, 2011 (UTC) >.> look its an admin! Well, i like societies because it gives good views of a skyline. Ya its unrealistic, but it sure is nice to create a city on there and use that city as a FW fake city. I use it primarily to give my view of my country, but an opinoins an opinion, and there is no changing that. ^.^ Officially signed by Grand Marshall MineCraftian ( for more please see Talk or ) 23:45, March 21, 2011 (UTC) Admin #2 reporting in. Societies' mechanics are not suited for a city builder. They made it casual, and took the awesome out of it. Rise of Nations, however, is an excellent game. To answer some questions: *Next-Gen is live as of March 1, 2011 *Acony, aka Aca, does not speak, read, or write English well, so there is a barrier of no understanding between us and him. The only effective means of communication that he seems to understand is punitive answers. Woogers - talk 23:48, March 21, 2011 (UTC) :Cities XL: 2011 = Best city-building game ever. That is if you are not counting the fact that you can build cities in MineCraft or Garry's Mod. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 13:43, March 22, 2011 (UTC) mmk, and I searched that Morning Rescue, that commercial was ridiculous. But I need help, when should i end my isolation? Officially signed by Grand Marshall MineCraftian ( for more please see Talk or ) 23:53, March 21, 2011 (UTC) The time and means are up to you, really. But you're no hero on my side of town. Woogers - talk 23:56, March 21, 2011 (UTC) Erm, why? Officially signed by Grand Marshall MineCraftian ( for more please see Talk or ) 23:58, March 21, 2011 (UTC) For going into isolation and cutting yourself off from the world economy. Things that were taken as everyday comforts were suddenly removed from millions of people when the supplies of important goods in industrialized nations stopped coming from their main supplier. You can't do things like that and expect instant renormalization of relations. Woogers - talk 00:30, March 22, 2011 (UTC) *FWNG was active since March 1st. It is now June 2030. *Aca is an odd person, ignore him. *Your isolation is up to you. Right now all you are doing is destroying your own economy. *Everett's policy is alliance/trade/economics partner. Your EMP attack was utter failure but you are too important a trade partner to sanction or complain about and Libya is not my favorite country in the world, so overall Everett must unofficially ignore your screw up. The fact you used an EMP device saved lives, although you hit the wrong target. At least you didn't deploy a nuke. **This brings up a question: Did you intentionally attack the eastern rebel opposition or did you not understand which side of Libya contains Gadhafi? If you meant to attack Gadhafi, just fix your error and switch "eastern Libya" with "western Libya" and we can undo this mess. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 00:38, March 22, 2011 (UTC) I was going to knock out all of Libya, then "peacefully" march into Tripoli, and raise the rebel flag. I then noticed that the most powerful nation on Earth asked me to leave Libya, so I did as I was told. I was going to use the temporary attacks on Eastern Libya as my cover to take Tripoli, and soon capture Gadhafi. But I was not going to fire on western Libya because that is where my troops were. Tripoli was supposed to fall, but I can't bear the burden of three superpowers wanting me punished, so to deprive them of that choice, I began isolation. Hope this makes it clear. Officially signed by Grand Marshall MineCraftian ( for more please see Talk or ) 01:00, March 22, 2011 (UTC) One quick question. How do you feel about terraformation? Not major, Earthlike terraforming in 1 year, but like in Red Faction Guerrila where there is scattered plants, and breathable air. Officially signed by Grand Marshall MineCraftian ( for more please see Talk or ) 01:28, March 22, 2011 (UTC) That would be an eventual goal for Mars. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 01:37, March 22, 2011 (UTC) If I can cover a rock in water and give it Earth-level gravity, anyone can. Now how much it would cost... That's another story for another day. Woogers - talk 01:38, March 22, 2011 (UTC) Good... I have a plan for Triton >=) Officially signed by Grand Marshall MineCraftian ( for more please see Talk or ) 01:40, March 22, 2011 (UTC) Loyal Republic of Austrailia Hello, I would like to create a second nation, the Loyal Republic of Austrailia. Differences: *'Independent Republic not a Commonwealth' *'Will take New South Wales, Queensland, Austrailian Capitol Territory, Tasmania, and Victoria' *'Will be comprised of a Bicameral Federal Republic' *'Will be moderate level nation ( 2pts (LAR or Aus) + 3pts (UFSA)= 5pts (leaves me with 1pt))' *'Will be my next big project' Also, I would like calm relations with Everett, Allied States, and East Asian Federation. I will also only occupy land that is not player owned. I will leave All the land west to the commonwealth. Hope you do not disaprove. Officially signed by Grand Marshall MineCraftian ( for more please see Talk or ) 02:41, March 30, 2011 (UTC) I could consider Australia as a Moderate grade country based on military strength but technologically, HDI, economically, etc it's a Major. I would allow you to have two majors as long as Australia's military remains as small as real life. I currently have a few problems with Australia in real life, therefore Everett has problems with Australia. *1) Australia is trying to enact an internet blacklist to censor the internet. You would have to make your country not do that. Aussie BS HERE *2) Australia is attempting to oppress women's rights with weird porn laws regarding adult women with small boobage. It comes off as retarded and offends Spencer as a woman. This would also have to stop. *3) You should establish a Bill of Rights in your Constitution. Australia does not have one. These issues would have to be fixed but most of all the Internet Censorship law is the most damaging to Everett-Australia relations. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 02:58, March 30, 2011 (UTC) :O Some sh*t is about to go down. Small Boobage: Legal - No Blacklist: Approved - Bill of Rights: Will do. You like this? Officially signed by Grand Marshall MineCraftian ( for more please see Talk or ) 03:42, March 30, 2011 (UTC) That's good. You have some things to fix on your article. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 03:44, March 30, 2011 (UTC) Wait, UP, why are you making regulations for his country? He can RP his country like he wants. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 08:38, March 30, 2011 (UTC) The republic of austrailia is gone. I asked for deletion, I wnated t expand more on the UFSa before starting somehting new. Officially signed by Grand Marshall MineCraftian ( for more please see Talk or ) 09:28, March 30, 2011 (UTC) MC wanted to run two majors which is against the rules so I said can have two majors if Australia's military stays weak. I also negotiated good terms with Everett by telling things that should be fixed if Australia wants to be respected. MC probably wasn't even aware of those three corrupt things going on in real life. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 21:57, March 30, 2011 (UTC) I have a better idea! The Chinese Federation :D (not apart of the PRC, more like imperial refugees) Don't worry, i'm sticking with it this time, and I promise that it does not have the same things as the PRC. I will ask for your permission, and im calssifying it as smalish-moderate. Officially signed by Grand Marshall MineCraftian ( for more please see Talk or ) 22:04, March 30, 2011 (UTC) Right now, China has undergone large changes. The PRC was destroyed in World War III and taken over by Taiwan's Republic of China government, restoring Democratic control over China. The Commies are dead or imprisoned. China is also split in half, with the southern half now the Cantonese Republic, which is also Democratic. The East Asian Federation has also annexed a large portion of northeast China. Since they are refugees of the PRC it would make sense to establish the Chinese Federation before the existence of both the Cantonese Republic and current ROC China. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 22:11, March 30, 2011 (UTC) *Location: Hainin Island and Peninsula Leading to it *Gov.: Imperial *Foundation: Before ROC and Cantonese Republic Officially signed by Grand Marshall MineCraftian ( for more please see Talk or ) 22:18, March 30, 2011 (UTC) I'm planning to come here again (of course if you want) :) Hi, first of all I want to apologize for my sudden leave some months ago. Some personal an familiar affairs made me impossible to be online for some weeks and after that I did not find the time to return... until today. I know that I should have put some lines with my leave, but... I have been having a look over there and I'm happy to see that my ancient nation, The Baltic Union, is still online so I could return as soon as you were agree. I can see so many changes in the world and if you agree with my return I would like to add some territories to my nation; Denmark (with Greenland)was a desire for the Union and now that the nation is free maybe it would be a good idea to annex Denmark to the union. And... what about Netherlands? :) I hope to be here soon playing with all you. - BIPU Hey, welcome back! I just want to add that I might want the Netherlands for my small country in the near future. I am planning to disconnect Caucasus. But, if you really want it, you can have it if Ham Ham agrees. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 01:14, April 2, 2011 (UTC) Denmark is a logical part of the Union while Netherlands would be a little strange. Nevertheless, there are things here mucho more stranges here :) Sincerelly I prefer you to play Netherlands becouse I need active neighbors to roleplay. I'm sure I can get enought with the adding of Denmark.--BIPU 07:28, April 2, 2011 (UTC) Welcome back, you are clear for re-entry. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 13:25, April 2, 2011 (UTC) Can I get Denmark for the Union?--BIPU 22:01, April 2, 2011 (UTC)